


Dark Alleyways

by straighton_tillmorning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Popular Liam, Popular Louis, Popular Zayn, Rich Louis, Sad Harry, drama nerd liam, drama nerd niall, gemma has custody of harry, gemma is more of a mom figure, gemma is older than she really is, i dont know, okay i think thats it, there might be more, well his parents are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straighton_tillmorning/pseuds/straighton_tillmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is known as the boy who killed his parents in a house fire. He’s heard it’s his fault so many times he’s actually starting to believe it. Harry is utterly broken and he doesn't even know it. Louis is the new kid, due to his dad getting a job promotion. Looking around his new town he finds a dark alleyway, deciding to look at it later. When he comes back to it he finds a boy he recognizes from school, which turns out to be Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
“Mommy”! Harry screamed when he saw the flames. The smell of smoke was filling his lungs and making him cough, and his eyes water. The living room was lit with an orange glow. Harry started walking around needing to find an escape. He closed his eyes because the burning hurt too much and he bumped into the couch and fell, hurting his knee. Harry really wanted his mommy.  
“Mommy, please help me!” he screamed even louder hoping somehow that would make his mommy stop the fire and his pain. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, making Harrys eyes water more and breathing even harder to do. Harry walked around the room trying to find a way out. He was lost; the smoke was making it too hard to do anything.   
“Daddy! Somebody, please help me!” Harry cried hoping his Mommy and Daddy would save him. He didn’t know what to do. He was very hot and scared. Usually when something scary would happen his mommy would be right there by him and comforting him. But only this time she wasn’t there.   
“Harry!” He heard Gemma yelling from somewhere in the room. “Harry please! Where are you?”   
“Gemma!” Harry sobbed. “Gemma I’m over here!” Harry couldn’t help himself from crying. “I’m by the couch, my eyes hurt Sissy, it’s really hot!”   
“I know harry” Gemma coughed. “I got you, we’re going to get out of here don’t worry. It’s okay” Gemma said trying to get Harry to calm down. “I need you to be a brave boy right now, can you do that? We’re on an adventure okay, and I need your help slaying the dragon, okay?   
“Okay, yeah I can do that sissy. I’ll help you” Harry said, his eyes still burning from tears and the smoke.  
“Alright Harry we’re going to crawl to the front door. Make sure you don’t let go of my ankle. That’s very important. Do you understand Haz? We’re getting away from the dragon.”   
Harry nodded his head getting down on all fours and coughing. “My knee hurts Gem; I don’t want to do this. I just want Mommy and Daddy.” Harry said crying again. “It’s really hard to breathe Sissy.  
Gemma started coughing. “Harry we’re almost there, just hold on. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” She said.  
“Where’s Mommy and Daddy?” Harry asked crying really wanting his mommy still.  
“I don’t know love. They’re outside. I’m sure they’re outside. Gemma told him hoping it was true herself, and reaching the front door.  
Once they were outside Harry saw cars and fire trucks, but he didn’t see his mommy or daddy. But before he could ask anyone where they were he was being picked up by a firefighter and brought over to an ambulance.   
“Are you okay sweetheart?” The paramedic asked him.   
“My knee hurts, and my eyes burn. It was really hot and hard to breathe in there.” Harry said crying   
“I need to ask you some questions sweetheart, do you think you can do that?” He asked and Harry nodded. “What’s your name?”   
“I, I’m Harry.” He told the paramedic  
“Hi Harry, I’m Aiden. Im going to take care of you for right now. Who was with you when you got out?” Aiden asked Harry  
“That was my sissy, Gemma. She helped me escape the dragon.” Harry told him calming down and beginning to be able to breathe normal again. “Where is Mommy and Daddy? I want them.” Harry said   
“I don’t know Harry. Do you want be to bring you to your sister while I go find out?” Aiden asked Harry in a calming tone.  
Harry nodded and Aiden brought him to Gemma. Harry climb onto Gemma’s lap “He said I get to stay with you while he finds Mommy and Daddy” Harry told Gemma. “Alright. Are you okay Haz?” Gemma asked Harry.  
“My throat and eyes hurt a lot Sissy. And my knee.” He told her.  
“What happened to your knee? Did you hit it on something?” she asked him now, not getting the chance to do so before.  
Harry nodded “I was trying to get out and I bumped into the couch and fell on it. It hurt really bad Sissy.” He explained to her.   
“Would a kiss make it all better?” Gemma asked Harry and he nodded. Gemma bent down and kissed his knee. “There, all better.” She said and Harry hugged her. “Look Harry they’re putting the fire out.” Gemma said excitedly and pointing to their house.  
“But where’s Mommy and Daddy, the firefighter at my school said they don’t put the fire until they get everybody out. They have to be out.” Harry said his voice raising and looking around. “Gemma I don’t see them. Sissy I can’t find Mommy or Daddy.” Harry said starting to cry again.   
“I don’t know Harry, I mean, they have to be here somewhere” As Gemma finished saying that a police officer came up to them.  
“Hello, are you Gemma and Harry Styles?” He asked.  
Gemma spoke up “Yeah, we’re them. What’s wrong?”  
“Can I talk to you privately?” The police officer asked Gemma. She nodded her head.  
Harry watched as the police officer walked away with Gemma. He watched as he told Gemma something and watched as Gemma dropped to her knees breaking down and crying. He watched Gemma as she got up and walked over to him.   
“Harry.” Gemma said holding his shoulders. “Mommy and Daddy are going on an adventure.” She continued “They won’t be able to be with us anymore.”   
Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to know why Mommy and Daddy would leave them like that. He didn’t understand why they would go someplace without them. “Where, where did they go?” he asked, his voice small.  
Gemma pointed up to the sky “They went up there Harry.” She said crying. “They became part of the sky.”  
“Why they go up there without us? Harry asked  
“That’s where they always belonged, we don’t belong up there, we belong here.” She said to him.   
“But I want Mommy and Daddy.” Harry said crying now knowing he can’t see them.  
“I do to Haz. I want them so much right now.” Gemma said crying too.  
“Now what do we do Sissy?” Harry asked  
“I don’t really know Harry, but whatever it is we’re going to do it together.”  
“Cause that’s where we belong?” Harry asked. “Together?”  
“Exactly. You’re so smart Harry.” She said.  
“Harry.” Gemma said sternly. She kept repeating his name, her voice getting louder and louder every time she said it. “Harry! Wake up!” She said shaking him. Harry shot up in his bed breathing heavily.  
“You were having a nightmare again, love.” Gemma whispered softly trying to calm him down.  
Harry looked around the room, reality coming back to him. He was in his room, he was safe. His breathing began to slow down because Gemma was there, and he was safe.  
“Are you better now Haz?” Gemma said looking at Harry. He nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. You can go im okay.” Harry said forcing a smile.   
“I’m not leaving you Harry, don’t be dumb.” She said climbing into bed next to Harry. “Go to sleep H, we both have to get up again in a few hours. You have school and I have work.”  
Harry shook his head. “No.” He said sounding like an eight year old. “I hate school. Everybody hates me.” Harry said wanting to cry.  
“Shush Haz. You’re perfect; the people that hate you are stupid.” Gemma told him reminding him of his mother.   
Harry nodded his head, wanting the conversation to be over and just wanted to go back to sleep. “I love you Gem.” Harry said snuggling up to Gemma. “I love you to Haz. Now seriously got to sleep dork.” Harry nodded head.  
A few minutes later Harry was falling asleep feeling safe listening to Gemma hum a song she made up while playing with his curls.


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

 

Harry sat in the back of the classroom listening to the ticking of the clock and his teacher drag on. He couldn’t wait to get out. He has his whole future planned out. Go to uni in London, get a job, and never look back. First he just needed to make it through his governments’ class. Small steps, he kept telling himself.  
“Excuse me Mr. Styles. I would love to know what you’re thinking about, instead of paying attention to my class.” Harry’s teacher, Mr. Barro said.  
“N-nothing. Nothing Sir.” Harry replied to his teacher.   
“That’s what I thought. As I was saying before.” Mr. Barro continued on but Harry did the best he could to zone his out what he was saying. Harry heard a few kids snicker as he tried the best he could to ignore everybody.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Gemma?” harry called out.  
“I’m in my bedroom Haz!” Harry heard Gemma yell. He walked down the hallway heading toward her bedroom.  
“Hey Gem. How was work?” Harry asked dropping his book bag and sitting down on the bed next to her.  
“Well you know the same crap as always.” Gemma told Harry. “But today.” Gemma said nudging him. “I got puked on!”   
“Oh! Gross!” harry answered. “What did you do?”  
“There wasn’t anything I could do. Not until I had a chance to go change my scrub.” She said.  
“That’s so nasty!” Harry responded.  
“You’re telling me!” Gemma giggled. “Do you have any homework to do tonight Haz. If not, I was thinking maybe we could go and do something. Just the two of us.”  
“Of course I do.” Harry groaned. “Why’d you have to go and ruin our conversation with talking about school?”  
“I’m sorry you hate school so much Harry.” Gemma frowned.  
Harry hated when Gemma would do that. He hated that he made her frown and he hated that he put so much stress on his sister. She didn’t need it; she didn’t need to have to have the responsibilities of taking care of him. He hated it. But it was his fault, and it made him hate himself that much more.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” Harry said standing up. He grabbed his book bag and started walking to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed looking around his room. There wasn’t really much to it. He had his bed, his desk, and his dresser; which only had a picture of his mom and dad on it. Harry stared at the picture wanting so badly for his mom and dad to still be alive. But he’s stupid and made a mistake, and everybody knew that.  
There was a knock on the door a few seconds before Gemma walked in and sat down on the bed next to Harry. “Work called. They need me to come in.” Gemma said: her voice quiet. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I know for a fact that I won’t be home tonight.”  
Harry hated when Gemma had to work over nights. The house was too quiet and his thoughts always got the best of him. But he knew there wasn’t anything he could do about it. “I understand Gem, it’s okay.” Harry told her trying his best to hide his sadness he knew she heard in his voice.  
“I’m sorry Haz.” Gemma whispered then kissed his forehead. “You know where the food is. Make sure you do your homework and go to bed on time. I love you so much. Be safe; that means no parties.” Gemma said standing up.  
“Yeah yeah I know.” Harry said.  
“Okay. I’m going now. I love you!” Gemma yelled walking out of his room.  
“I love you too!” Harry called after her.  
He heard the front door shut and Gemma’s car backing out of the drive way. Harry sighed grabbing his book bag and took out his notebook and started his homework.  
Eventually he finished his homework and got up and walked to the kitchen to make himself something for dinner. He sat at the table by himself eating. The house way too quiet; the only thing he heard was the ringing in his ears. He felt empty, and the need to feel something again took over. He got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door even though he knew he was by himself and took out his razor blade from his hiding spot. Harry stared at it for what felt like forever. Why was he doing this to himself? Because he was a waste of space, and nobody cared anyway. So he took a deep breath before lowering his pants and slid the razor across his hip. He hissed at the way it stung. But at least he felt something. And that’s was what he needed most right now. He made another cut, that one for being so pathetic. The pain felt amazing. He made another cut for being stupid. Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe, he felt like his lungs were collapsing. But he made another one for the fire anyway. The pain was becoming unbearable but he wouldn’t stop: he couldn’t. He was worthless, so he made another one. And another one for being him. He was nothing, he felt awful for always being in the way. If he wasn’t here Gemma would actually be able to have a life and go out with her friends. Or buy something nice for her instead of spending what little money she makes to just barely make it through the month. Harry watched the blood pool at the cuts. It hurt like hell, but at least he felt something. It helped somehow and he liked it. And that made him feel insane.   
Harry cleaned up the cuts, hissing when the warm water on the wash cloth touched his hip. He felt light headed due to how much pain he was in. So Harry slid down the wall leaning his head against the wall. He really felt like crying. But he continued trying to keep his breathing steady as he started cleaning his cuts again. Harry got up, wincing as he stood and walked to his bedroom. His pants kept rubbing up against the open cuts and it hurt. Harry decided he needed to get out of the house. So he grabbed his cell phone and sweater and walked out the front door feeling the sting on his hip. But it was okay, he was going to the one place it would be it would be okay.  
Harry walked past the old abandoned warehouse and turned into the alleyway next to it. He looked around at the art on the walls. His art. It was a bunch of quotes and doodles and whatever he felt like doing that night spray painted on. It was quiet it here too. But he could hear the cars driving in the distance. Harry walked over to where he kept his paint and grabbed a can. He started spraying the wall continuing on the painting he started last time. The wind would blow softly every now and then, it was cold but it felt good. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath he liked this place. It was the only place he could go and be himself, where he could go and not have a care in the world. The paintings and walls didn’t know about the fire, they couldn’t judge him based on his past. He guesses that’s why he likes it here; nothing knows how much of a screw up he is.   
By the time Harry checked the time the sun had gone down and his hands were numb. He wished his mind could be numb too. He pulled out his cell phone looking at the time. 1:51. He needed to get home, so he put the cap back on the spray can set it down and started his walk home. Harry looked up at the stars and the sky. Wishing he could be up there with his parents. He was tired of feeling this way. He just wanted out. But he knows he would never go as far as to do that. He would never do that to Gemma   
He walked through the front door of his house. It was quite small, but he didn’t mind, he didn’t need a big house. He turned the lights off and made his way to his room. He wasn’t tired but he got in bed anyway. His eyes wondered around his room, landing on the picture of his mom and dad again. He really hated being all alone, but it was his fault he was alone. Harry lifted the covers off of him and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was his mom and dad celebrating their anniversary. They both had smiles on their faces. He could tell they were in love, from the way their eyes were shining and the smile on their faces. His mom was so beautiful, and his dad was amazing. He missed them so much. His eyes started watering and there was a lump in his throat. “God Harry, don’t you dare start crying.” He said to himself. But the tears came anyway. He brought the picture to his chest wishing his mom was the hugging him and his dad was trying to make him laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered hoping somehow his parents could hear him. He wasn’t stupid, he knew they couldn’t and he knew Gemma wouldn’t be home for a while. In that moment, he didn’t think he could feel any lonelier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I want to thank one of my best friends who came up with this, and i want to thank her for helping me with it. The updates wont be as regular ad i'd like them to be, im working on anther fic called Maybe Im falling For you. if you want to, you should go look at it.


End file.
